The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of poinsettia, botanically known as Euphorbia pulcherrima and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘NPCW16260’. ‘NPCW16260’ was discovered in November 2013 from an induced mutation of the irradiation of the parent variety ‘NPCW11203’ (unpatented).
In April 2014, ‘NPCW16260’ was first asexually propagated by apical vegetative cuttings. ‘NPCW16260’ was found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation via apical vegetative cuttings in Stuttgart, Germany.